Smokebombs and Lipstick
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Randy, Howard and Heidi have come to Megadale in order to go to SheZow-Con, even though Randy isn't to keen on Shezow herself, but when he's framed for crime he didn't commit, the two heroes must put aside their differences and team-up in order to stop the villains behind it all, that is if can they keep from killing each other. minor Randy/Heidi, minor one-sided Randy/Kelley .


A/N: I don't own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja or SheZow

* * *

Chapter one: Insults to Injuries

* * *

"Howard, remind me again why exactly we came all the way here to Megadale?" Randy inquired to his friend as he stepped out of the backseat of Heidi's new car

It had been a long four and half hour drive from Norrisville to this city, all the while listening to whatever horrid pop song Howard's elder sibling would play on the radio, Howard's snoring and of course Heidi getting his name wrong every time she spoke to him. In truth he really didn't really want to come along on this road trip, but his best friend begged him to tag along to whatever Heidi was taking them to and the high-school hero just couldn't say no to him or the ten dollars Howard bribed him with after the begging proved to be ineffective.

"For the seventh time Tandy, we're here because I wanted to go to SheZow-con" Heidi answered the question that was meant for her brother in an irritated tone "And my mom mad me drag Howard along for what she called 'sibling bonding'"

"And you're here because I paid you ten dollars to tag along and not make me suffer through said bonding" Howard added in

"Oh yeah that's right" Randy replied "I keep forgetting that because I really hate the idea of going to this chick's convention"

"What's your problem with SheZow?" Howard's elder sister inquired as they walked toward the convention "she's a great hero like the Ninja"

"No she's some badly dressed drama queen with super-powers" Randy explained "The Ninja is a true hero, you don't see him fighting robots and monsters in high heels do you?"

"Right on my bro!" Howard said as he high-fived his buddy

"Whatever, but let me make this clear to you both right now" the older girl warned darkly "I'm going to be doing a live coverage of the entire event for my show so you two better not wonk this up for me or so help me I will make the rest of your high school lives a series of never ending torment and despair, am I clear!"

"Yes ma'am!" the duo answered quickly with fear in their eyes

"Good, now let's get to the ticket booth before the line gets to long" she continued before starting to walk away as the boys instantly followed behind her

Before Randy could take another step, a bright light flashed inside his jacket; In that instant, he knew exactly what it was. The secret super-hero then pulled his best friend aside in order to speak with him away from Heidi's range of hearing.

"Howard, I've got a Nomicon emergency, do you think you can cover for me real quick?" he asked in a whisper

"Seriously, you brought that book with you?" the heavy-set boy sharply whispered back "are you two attached at the hip or something!"

"Look I'll duck behind Heidi's car real quick and find out what moral of the week the Nomicon wants to preach to me and I'll be back in a flash" the freshman explained "just make something up to keep your sister from getting suspicious"

Before Howard could further protest, the Ninja made a quick dash behind the car while at that very moment Heidi turned and saw her brother without his friend at his side.

"Where did Sandy go?" she demanded

"He uh, had to run back to the car because…uh" Howard tried desperately to think of a good lie to fool his sister "Because he…forgot his umbrella-yeah let's go with that!"

"But it's sunny out and where going to be inside of a building all day" Heidi question

"He needs it for…uh-his Doctor Who cosplay for the convention-yeah!" he quickly responded "he's going to be the seventh Doctor; he told me that he'll meet us inside"

Heidi narrowed he eyes, judging the weight of her sibling's words. Howard began to inwardly panic; he knew he had failed at covering for Randy and that his sister would discover his friend's secret.

"Whatever, but he better hurry up" she finally said before continuing her walk toward the convention

The younger sibling let out a sigh in relief that his lie worked and followed close behind his sibling, all the while thanking his lucky stars that just this once he was able to outsmart his sister.

* * *

Guy surveyed the crowds of SheZow fans as they entered the convention hall from behind some bushes across the street. The twelve year old hero groaned in frustration at the thought of going through this fiasco for a second time, but like before his sister commanded that his presence be there in order to keep up appearances that SheZow was still alive and well.

"Can't I just say I couldn't make because I was out saving the city?" the boy asked his sibling who was standing next to him along with his best friend "I'm sure they'd believe that"

"There is no way I'm letting you try to weasel your way out of this Guy!" Kelly replied harshly "you're going to that convention whether you like it or not!"

"Ugh, fine" her brother responded with a sigh before saying the famous words "you go girl!"

With that, the ring's energies morphed Guy's clothing to that of the costume of SheZow. At that very moment, his friend Mazz ran up to them wearing what appeared to be a Robin Hood costume with plungers for arrows.

"Sorry I'm late" he began "I was trying to get my new sidekick costume ready for today"

"And what exactly are you supposed to be this time?" Guy asked

"I'm the…the…" Mazz was a loss for words "…I got nothing"

"Really? Not even captain sucker or the flusher?" Kelley teased

"Hey I can't think up a sidekick name on the fly all the time" SheZow's friend defended

"Let's just get this over with" SheZow cut in with an annoyed sigh as he made his way to the building

* * *

After ducking behind Heidi's car, Randy proceeded to take out the Ninjanomicon and flip it open in a hurried fashion. In that instant the freshman's mind left his body and was hurled into the ancient tome. He passed by living images of dragons, warriors and monsters of the past. His travel came to a stop when a piece of paper flew up to him and began to create words upon itself.

"_There are times when unity is the best chance of victory_" the young hero read out "what the juice does that mean? Unless…"

It usual took the Ninja awhile to figure out Nomicon's teachings; however this was not one of those times.

"Aw wonk you're trying to get me to team up with SheZow aren't you?" he groaned "well forget it Nomicon, there is no way I am working with that super powered diva! Whatever crisis you're foreshadowing I can take it on by myself without her help!"

A bright flash of light suddenly engulfed the boy and transported his mind back to his body at lightning speed. Randy quickly stuffed the book back into his jacket and rushed back to the front convention hall, where he found Heidi and Howard buying their tickets.

"So how was your trip through Nomicon town?" Howard asked out of Heidi's range of hearing

"You're not going to believe this, but Nomicon actuality wanted me to team up with SheZow" Randy replied with a chuckle "like that'll ever happen"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again Cunningham, I've never liked that book" the Ninja's best friend said "like you need help from SheZow"

"Exactly and besides what kind of danger is going to appear at a convention anyway?" the young hero added on

"Hey hurry up you dorks!" Heidi called out to the boys "I've got the tickets and if I'm right then the SheZow Q and A is going to start in ten minutes!"

* * *

The Ninja crossed his arms and slumped further down into the chair he was sitting in as the Q & A was about to begin, he looked around the legions of SheZow's followers and rolled his eyes at them. They were all dressed as the super hero they came to adore or as some other strange super powered being of justice, but much to Randy's dismay; not a single person in the room was dressed as the Ninja. Needless to say, this made him feel a bit down. He saved his home town from monsters and robots as much as this prima donna and did he get anything like a Ninja-Con? No, he didn't. Just then, a young girl stepped onto the front of the stage and stood behind a desk, thus indicating that the event was about to begin.

"As president of the SheZow fan club, I Kelley Hampton, am proud to present to you all, Shezow!" she happily announced

And with that intro, the female super hero stepped out from behind the curtains, waving to her adoring fans and at the same time making Randy want to dry heave.

"Hello to you all, I'm so glad you could come out and see me!" she greeted

"I'm not" the freshman grumbled

"Ditto" Howard added before getting a vexed look from his sister

"Let's start with the questions" Kelley said to the audience

The president of the SheZow fan club climbed down from the stage and made her way through the crowd and looked for someone who she deemed could ask a question to her brother, then out of the costumed masses she spotted a boy slumped in his chair and not really pay any attention to the events around him. In that instant, Kelley's heart skipped a beat at the sight of the boy and immediately wanted to get closer to him and she had the perfect excuse for it. She pushed past the other people with their hands raised in the rows and stood right next to him.

"Hello and what's your name?" she asked him

"My name is Heidi Weinermen and I run a podcast in Norrisville called-" Howard's elder sibling attempted to say as she stood up

""I wasn't talking to you!" Kelley snapped before her voice became lighter "I was talking to _him_"

"Uh, me?" Randy pondered as pointed to himself in disbelief "but I didn't have my hand raised"

"Really, then maybe you can ask me a question" SheZow's sister replied dreamily

As if outright ignoring her wasn't enough, Heidi was now about to blow a fuse at the sight of this girl making goo-goo eyes at her secret crush. She clenched her fists tightly as her face began to turn red in rage, her brother of course noticed this, but said nothing; knowing the amount of pain she would inflict on him right then and there. Meanwhile Randy was still confused by SheZow's number one fan's actions and he couldn't help but notice out of the corner of his eye that for some reason the pink clad diva had a look of anger on her face and was looking directly at him. At first Randy considered saying that he didn't have a question and end it there, but since all of his problems today revolved around this stuck-up woman, he figured he'd let her have it.

"Actuality, I do have a question" he said as he stood up "what do you think of the Ninja?"

Normally when asked a question at these conventions, Guy would turn on a hidden earpiece and Shelia would give would give him an answer; however the cross-dressing hero felt like he could take on this question without help.

"The Ninja, You mean that guy from Norrisville right?" he began "he's a joke!"

Not once in Randy's life did he want to punch a girl in the face, but at this point SheZow was asking for it.

"First off, the name 'The Ninja', that's not a superhero name, it's just the thing he is" the secretly male hero continued "But I guess pajama boy was taken"

The audience started to laugh at Randy's expense, he wanted so badly to just throw on his mask right then and there and pummel the pink off of this jerk, but he knew giving into his anger was something that the NinjaNomicon would look down on. So he did the one thing he could do: sit there and take it.

"And that rouges gallery of his" SheZow added before stopping himself "oh wait, it's not a rouges gallery at all-it's just a bunch of robots and guy's who get turned into monsters"

"_Say's the girl whose villains include a talking candy bar and a group of midgets_" The Ninja thought

"The Ninja just needs to hang up his mask and leave superhero job to the pro's" she finished "like me"

Randy was fuming after hearing those words and he wasn't the only one who felt the same way, he noticed that both Howard and Heidi where enraged by what had just been said about their hometown hero, he also saw that the girl named Kelley facepalm, as if she was truly embarrassed that her idol had just insulted The Ninja, which rather surprised the Norrisville freshman. As SheZow and his fans made a laughing stock out of the fellow hero, Guy's She.S.P suddenly went off like an alarm clock in his head, telling him that danger was near.

"_I don't know what's going to happen, but I do know that's going to be big_" he thought to himself

Before he could end the Q & A early and get his fans out of the room safely, a large puff of smoke arose on the stage. When smoke clear, everyone; including the trio from Norrisville were shocked at who had just made their grand appearance: The Ninja.

"Shut the front door…" Guy said under his breath in amazement

"What the juice?" Randy said in disbelief as he looked on in shock at the obvious imposter

"Ok either you have the ability to make copies of yourself or one of your really hardcore fans is mad" Howard mentioned to his freind

Back on the stage, SheZow approached the masked warrior. He was cautious, but kept up his heroic bravado.

"Well speak of the Ninja!" he greeted "I guess you heard everything, pretty funny huh?"

The 'Ninja' responded by wiping out his sword and lunging at the adored super woman, who managed to jump out of the blade's way at the last second. The imposter kept up his attack by leaping into the air and hurled three shurikens at SheZow, who quickly took out his laser lipstick and sliced the oncoming objects in half. While in mid-air the hero's attacker used his scarf as a rope and latched it unto one of the stages rafters and swung away into the convention hall.

"Some people just can't take a joke" Guy commented before looking over to his sister "Kelley, get people out of here now!"

Just then, Mazz came charging out from behind the curtains, still wearing his costume from earlier.

"Never fear! SheZow's sidekick the Emerald Plunger is here!" he announced the panicking crowd before turning to his friend "I just thought that up, pretty good huh?"

"Never mind that, we've got a Ninja to find" Guy replied "come on, he went this way!"

With that, SheZow and her 'sidekick' began their hunt for supposedly renegade superhero. Back in the crowd which was being lead out by Kelley; Randy, Howard and Heidi were being shoved out of the Q & A room amongst the people who were struggling to get out of the room.

"Dude that faker is killing your image!" Howard said to friend "you have to take him down!"

"I couldn't agree more good buddy" Randy answered

While the crowd was stampeding through the convention, the Norrisville freshmen squeezed his way through the masses and into a nearby (and thankfully empty) restroom. He ran into one of the stalls and threw on his mask, allowing him to transform into the true Ninja.

"I need to figure out who that fake Ninja is, but first I have to get SheZow off my back" he said to himself "Smoke bomb!"

* * *

Guy and Mazz continued their search for the 'Ninja', but weren't haven't much luck. Even though the Q & A room was emptied out, there were still hundreds of costumed people still within the convention it's itself despite the fight that just broke out in the other room, most of whom wanted to stay just to see how the fight would turn out. This of course caused a problem, since their assailant might be hiding amongst the crowds and either try to make an escape or make another attack on SheZow.

"How could he hide in a place like this?" his sidekick asked

"Dude, he's a ninja remember, he can hide anywhere" the secretly male hero replied

"Oh yeah, I forgot" Mazz said

Suddenly another puff of orange smoke rose up between the two heroes, as the smoke cleared; the Ninja once again emerged for it. However, unknown to the heroic duo, this was not the imposter who attacked them earlier, but instead the true Ninja.

"Hello SheZow" forced himself to say in the nicest way possible "Look I know what you're thinking, but this totality one big misunderstanding"

"Misunderstanding my Liynl boot you jerk!" SheZow snapped "I make a few jokes and you try to sheliminate me?"

"Ok first off, those weren't jokes you were straight dising me" Randy corrected harshly "and secondly, that wasn't me; that was an imposter Ninja"

"Yeah right! You just jealous that SheZow is a better hero then you!" the Emerald Plunger accused as he aim a plunger arrow at him "Eat rubberier justice you fiend!"

The heroine's sidekick fired a plunger at his target, who with little effort sliced the oncoming bathroom item while it was in mid-air with a razor-disc. It was then that Mazz knew that this was an enemy that only SheZow could handle.

"He's all yours, good luck" he informed his friend before running for cover "I'll be rooting for you!"

"Will you just listen to me for like two seconds!" the Norrisville hero tried to reason "I don't want to fight you!"

"Good, then I can do this!" the pink clad boy shot back "Heavy-Handed-Super-She-Slap!"

SheZow's right hand suddenly expanded ten times its original size and smacked the Ninja flying through the air and right through a wall. Needless to say, that was the last straw for Randy Cunnigham.

"That does it!" he shouted as he climbed out of the hole in the wall made by him "I've been insulted by you all day and I still tried to be the nice guy, so you know what? If you won't listen to reason, then I'll be more than happy to beat some of it into you!"

"Bring it on pajama boy!" the super powered diva mocked back

Randy drew his sword just as his opponent took out her Laser Lipstick. The two heroes stared down one another as they each mentality readied themselves for the upcoming fight, both knowing that the other was not going to go down easily, but none the less relished the idea of pounding the other into the ground.

However as the heroes prepared for a showdown, they were unaware that the imposter Ninja was secretly observing them for a ceiling rafter. The imposter's eyes suddenly morphed into a pair of camera lenses and began to record the upcoming battle for its masters.

* * *

The fake Ninja's masters in question were a villainess trio that was currently hiding in an undisclosed base in Megadale who united for one purpose: the total destruction of their respective enemies.

"Yes! My plan is working!" the evil multie-billionaire known as Hannibal Mcfist cheered as he watched the view screen that was showing the current events that were unfolding at the convention "Soon the Ninja and SheZow will destroy one another!"

"_Your _plan!" one of SheZow's rouges known as Terra snapped "I'm the one called you and came with the plan, you just provided the robot!"

"My robot my plan!" Mcfist shouted back at her

"Kind of takes all the credit for himself doesn't he?" the female villain asked Mcfist's top scientist Viceroy

"It's his thing, at this point I've learned to just go with" the mad scientist replied

"Will you two be quite and let me enjoy my moment!" he exclaimed to his partners "Soon the Ninja and SheZow will destroy one another and then they'll be no one who can stop us!"

"Hannibal's does have a point, who cares who's plan it is; as long as SheZow is gone I'm good" Terra said with dark grin on her face

"And on the off chance that one of them survives the fight, then my-I mean Hannibal's new robot will finish off the winner" Viceroy added "So pull let's up a chair and get some popcorn, because this fight's gonna get messy baby!"


End file.
